IBC 13 Sked (Part 2) (2017)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - TV Shop Philippines :4:55 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan :8 am - :Science Kwela (Mon, Wed & Fri) :Pamana (Tue & Thurs) :8:30 am - :Learn with English (Mon, Wed & Fri) :Math Power (Tue & Thurs) :9 am - Morning Kris :10 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema :11:30 am - Lara Laura / Eh, Kasi Bata! :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - My Little Anghel :3:45 pm - High School Life :4:30 pm - TreseBella: Love on a Rooftop / Remember: War of the Son :5 pm - Wheel of Fortune (Philippine version) :5:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? :8:30 pm - Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell :9:15 pm - City Hunter (Philippine remake) / Magic Kamison :10 pm - TreseBella: Amor de Barrio / Despertar Contigo :10:30 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :11 pm - News Team 13 :11:30 pm - :Mon: Forum ni Randy / Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa :Tue: Good Take / Forum ni Randy :Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Thurs: Gabay at Aksyon / Good Take :Fri: Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am to 2 am on Monday, Wednesday & Friday and 12 mn to 2 am on Tuesday & Thursday (later at 12:30 am to 2 am on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday & Friday) - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :4:30 am - El Shaddai :6 am - What's Up Doc? :7 am - KapinoyLand :7:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) / Dora the Explorer (Tagalog dub) :8 am - The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) / SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) :10:30 am - Crayon Shin-chan :11 am - Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans / Kirarin Revolution :11:30 am - Kirarin Revolution / Gabay at Aksyon :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - PBA :5 pm - Sports5 Center :5:15 pm - PBA :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Iskool Bukol :8:30 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes :9:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 pm - IBCinema :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass / Shalom :7 am - What's Up Doc? / 6:30 am - Family TV Mass :8 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) / 7:30 am - What's Up Doc? :8:30 am - Chinatown TV :9:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) : later : 8:30 am - The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) : 9 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) : 9:30 am - Naturo Shippuden : 10 am - Chinatown TV : 11 am - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2:15 pm - Star 13 Presents :3 pm - PBA :5 pm - Sports5 Center :5:15 pm - PBA :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Vic & Leen :8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 primetime sked (4/29/17) :3 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? Marathon :5 pm - 2017 PBA All-Star Weekend: Gilas vs. PBA Mindanao :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Iskool Bukol :8:30 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 pm - IBCinema: Bakit Lahat ng Gwapo may Boyfriend? :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :IBC 13 primetime sked (4/30/17) :3 pm - Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell Marathon :5 pm - 2017 PBA All-Star Weekend: Gilas vs. PBA Visayas :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Vic & Leen :8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Maging Sino Ka Man :12;30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 primetime sked (5/14/17) :3 pm - High Shcool Life Marathon :5 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? Marathon :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Iskool Bukol :8:30 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9:30 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 pm - IBCinema: Wang Fam :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :IBC 13 primetime sked (5/15/17) :3 pm - High School Life Marathon :5 pm - Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell Marathon :7:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :7:45 pm - Vic & Leen :8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum :12;30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai